


Innocence Lost

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Voyerism, M/M, Marathon Sex, cos why the fuck not, fluffy nonsense, implied magic sex powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: Porn without plot. What more could you want?





	Innocence Lost

Yugi couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe it. Yami had never had sex; that part was believable. The part that was unbelievable was the fact that he didn’t seem to have any technique or stamina problems. Yugi could understand that he was pent up. I mean, dying in the middle of puberty and then being a spirit for 3,000 years could put a crimp in your libido, but now, it was like he couldn’t get enough of it. Yugi felt like he was being made love to by a man with years of experience rather than a virgin like himself. Though, Yami did say he had practised by himself. That thought alone made Yugi shiver. The idea of watching Yami pleasure himself…

 

“You’re not trying to work off 3,000 years of pent-up sexual tension in one night, are you?” Yugi groaned, lying naked on the bed after yet another mind-blowing orgasm. He had lost count of how many times Yami had made him cum. And Yami himself was still hard, even after cumming almost as many times as Yugi had, if not more, since he had started before Yugi had entered the room.

 

Yami chuckled darkly. “Of course not. I didn’t have a body during those 3,000 years.”

 

Yugi raised an eyebrow. “So, you’re only making up for what? One year?”

 

Yami kissed up the side of Yugi’s slightly sweaty neck, his hands gliding slowly over Yugi’s hip and continuing downwards, making Yugi arch into his touch. “Something like that.”

 

“I gotta say, you basically being a demi-god does not have many downsides.” Yugi moaned, as Yami wrapped his hand around Yugi’s slowly stiffening cock.

 

Yami chuckled again. “Mm, I like the powers I have. Allowing me to win our little game over and over again.” Yami rolled Yugi onto his side and lifted his Hikari’s leg, allowing him to enter Yugi from behind. Both hissed at the sensation. “I can keep us going for hours and hours, until you’re begging me to stop, making you go insane with pleasure.”

 

Yugi cried out Yami’s name as the ex-pharaoh shifted slightly and hit Yugi’s prostate straight on. “Touch yourself, aibou. I want to watch you while I fuck you.”

 

“Oh, Pharaoh!” Yugi cried, making Yami growl in his ear. Yugi knew what calling Yami ‘Pharaoh’ did to him.

 

Yami dropped Yugi’s leg down and pushed his aibou onto his hands and knees and started thrusting fiercely in and out of Yugi, hitting all of Yugi’s sweet spots. (In the back of Yami’s mind, he thought he should not have gripped Yugi’s hair and hips so hard.) Yugi couldn’t take it anymore, he felt his vision whiting out yet again. His hand was stroking faster and faster until he was cumming again all over his hand.

 

“ATEM!” Yugi practically screamed. Yami’s own orgasm coming strong as Yugi’s tight channel began tightening and tightening with his release. They were both swept up in the throes of ecstasy, feeling each other’s orgasms through the mind-link they still shared. In this moment, their souls combined, pushing them to new heights of pleasure. For those few seconds, they were not Yugi and Yami, but they were one being. Giving and taking. But soon, they were ripped apart and forced back into their own bodies. They collapsed back on the bed in a sweaty heap of limbs.

 

“We are forever bonded.” Yami said softly in Yugi’s ear. “We have taken each other’s innocence.”

 

Yugi twisted around, both groaning softly as Yami slid out, and pecked Yami on the lips, pulling him close. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my aibou.”


End file.
